Manectric
Manectric (Japanese: ライボルト Raiboruto) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Manectric is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that is canine in appearance. It has a long dog-like muzzle and red eyes. Its body is cyan blue and yellow in color. The top of its head is pointed and spiny, with black spots on either side that appear to be its ears. It has bristly seemingly electrified fur, which sticks up as if by static electricity. It has powerful back legs with yellow spines on its flanks, and an angular, pointed blue tail. Manectric has bulky paws and with three clawed toes on both its front and back feet. Special abilities Manectric can have one of the two following abilities. Lightningrod and Static. Lightningrod absorbs any -type move and renders it useless. Static can cause a 30% chance paralyze the foe. It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. Evolution Manectric is the evolved form of Electrike as of level 26. Manectric can further evolve into Mega Manectric using its Manectite. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 118 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 118 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Electrike |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Electrike |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Electrike |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |ruby=Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds. |sapphire=Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head. |emerald=Because lightning falls in their vicinities, Manectric were thought to have been born from lightning. In battle, they create thunderclouds. |firered=It rarely appears before people. It is said to nest where lightning has fallen. |leafgreen=It rarely appears before people. It is said to nest where lightning has fallen. |diamond=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |pearl=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |platinum=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |heartgold=Its nest can be found where a thunderbolt hits. It is discharging electricity from its mane. |soulsilver=Its nest can be found where a thunderbolt hits. It is discharging electricity from its mane. |black=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |white=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |black 2=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |white 2=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |x=It rarely appears before people. It is said to nest where lightning has fallen. |y=It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts. |or=Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds. |as=Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head.}} Learnset Generation III Leveling Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 310 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 310 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 310 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 310 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 310 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 310 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Manectric BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Manectric XY.gif |xysprs = Manectric Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Manectric XY.gif |orassprs = Manectric Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Manectric first appearance was in Watt's with Wattson?. Trivia Origin Manectric is likely based on a canine, due to its distinct canine facial and body structure. It is specifically similar in appearance to the maned wolf. Name Origin Manectric's name is derived from the words "mane" and "electric". Gallery 310Manectric_AG_anime.png 310Manectric_Dream.png 310Manectric_Mega_Dream.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon